1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a provision for controlling and supervising of final control elements such as for example inking and dampening set screws or fountain keys at printing machines.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
A device for adjusting of ink metering elements in ink ducts of printing machines is known from German Auslegeschrift DE-AS No. 2,714,577, where the position of the ink metering elements can be determined by displacement pickup and where the position can be remotely adjusted by control drives and where electronic storage elements following to the displacement pickups store the individual positions of the ink metering elements by way of tapped voltage values. The output signal of the storage is compared with the output signal of the displacement pickup in a comparison circuit and upon deviation from each other the drive of the final control element is actuated. The control device however shows oscillatory behavior during the comparing process depending on the size of the amplification of the measured values. The reason for this is the construction of this setting device by way of an analog automatic control system. Until the final state is reached by the final control elements the oscillatory behavior of the final control elements around their final value effects production of spoilage and maculature and irregularities in the proportioning of the dampening and inking fluids.